Julliard School of the Arts
by twilightluver11
Summary: Bella gets accepted to Julliard and meets some great friends and some not so great ones. She meets Edward who is a big player and the schools 'king'. But what if Bella steals his crown? Whether she wants to or not. OOC,AH Complete!
1. Dorms

"Bye Mom, Bye dad, I'm going to miss you so much." I said sadly to my parents.

"Oh, sweetie, were going to miss you too." My mom sighed grabbing me in one last hug before I left.

"Last call to board flight G609 to New York." A kind sounding woman's voice came from the intercom. I gave my dad one last quick hug and headed on the plane ride to my future. I had recently accepted to Julliard an arts school. I had been excepted in the field of singing.

I have had a lot of training in singing. I had started singing when I was just eight. By ten I was snagging the lead roles in musicals at the theater in my town of Forks. When I was fourteen I got a part in the play 'Annie' on Broadway. After I was done performing on Broadway, I went back to Forks and performed in musicals all through High School and now I'm of to Julliard.

The flight was quick I got off the plane, got my luggage and got a cab to go to the campus. The cab driver dropped me off at the main building. I took one look around and realized that the campus was beautiful. It consisted of about ten brick buildings scattered over the campus.

I walked into the main building to find out where my dorm room was.

"Hi, I'm Miss. Cope, how may I help you?" A middle aged looking woman who sat at the front desk asked.

"Hi, I'm just here to find out where my dorm is." I replied.

"Your name is?" she questioned.

"Isabella Swan." I replied.

"Yes here we are." Mrs. Cope said while looking of her computer. "You are in Building three rooms 226."

"Thank you." I murmured before leaving the building.

I trudged out the door and followed the map to get to my dorm building. I found it easily and headed inside. I got in the elevator and just as the doors were about to close a voice yelled.

"Wait, hold the elevator please."

I quickly grabbed the elevator and waited for the mystery person to arrive. A bouncy, jet black spiky haired girl ran into the elevator.

"Thanks so much." She said sounding out of breath.

"Anytime." I replied kindly.

"What's your name?" the spiky haired girl asked.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I said.

"Well hi Bella, I'm Alice Cullen, It's nice to meet you."

"Same to you." I replied.

"So what room are you in?" Alice questioned.

"Umm, 226." I replied looking down at the paper.

"Ohmygodthisissogreat!" Alice said in a rush. "That's my room, were going to be roommates!"

"Cool, I was worried I was going to get a horrible roommate." I replied

The elevator opened and we stepped out.

Alice showed me to the room and when I opened the door. To my surprise I walked into someone hard and cold.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"When I looked up I was shocked to see a piercing set of green eyes looking down on me.

**A/N: I really did not like the first couple of chapters so I decided to re write them. Feel free to review on them again!**

**Lots of Luv,**

**~B~**


	2. I Plan On It

"Watch where you're going," the gorgeous boy sneered at me.

"I'm sorry it was an accident." I replied with a glare.

"Yah, whatever." The guy said, "Just next time watch where you're going."

What a jerk. He thinks he can be in my dorm room and then yell at me when it wasn't my fault. And what's the big deal? So I ran into him, get over it.

I huffed and stormed past him into the dorm.

"Edward, you don't have to be such a jerk to my new roommate!" Alice exclaimed "And what were you doing in my room?"

"Chill, Al, I was just getting my CD that you borrowed and never returned." Edward said.

"Well you obviously got your CD, so you can go now." Alice replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving."

Edward walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"Who was that?" I questioned Alice.

"That was Edward, my brother." Said Alice.

"Really? You guys look nothing alike." I replied.

"That's because we were all adopted."

"All?" I questioned.

"Oh yea, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett too. Jasper is my boyfriend and Emmett and Rosalie are dating. Esme, my adoptive mother wasn't able to conceive so she and Carlisle, my adopted father, adopted me and Emmett, my real brother first. Then Edward and lastly the twins Rosalie and Jasper."

"Wow." Was my brilliant remark.

"Yea." She giggled.

"We don't even bother with Edward anymore though." Alice said her face falling a bit. He's a big player. New girl every week kind of guy. The girls fall at his feet and the guys all worship him. Some guys even have a thing for him." She said laughing a bit at the end.

"Well, I'll make sure to avoid him." I replied then headed of to my room to unpack.

**A/N: It's a little better then it was before. Just re-doing one more chap.**

**Lots of Luv,**

**~B~**


	3. First Day

I had a great first week at the school with Alice. I met Emmett, Jasper, and Rose. I liked them a lot.

I spent most of my time with Alice and Rosalie though. But Emmett and Jasper quickly became like big brothers to me..

Alice and Rosalie were my best friends already and like sisters. We spent our week before our classes started hanging out. Mostly shopping (forced by Alice) and hanging by the pool. I really liked this school.

With one exception…Edward.

He was such a jerk. I had caught him a couple times making out with a girls. But they were different girls every time!

Alice was right he does get around a lot.

These girls were so dumb. They were either oblivious to the fact that he was with many other girls, or they just didn't care.

I learned that Edward was the like the schools god.

Star of the basketball team, hot (most definitely) and not to mention he is supposedly a fantastic piano player.

The gang was all really disappointed in the way Edward turned out. They told me all these great stories about Edward when he was younger and I wondered what made him turn into such a jerk.

But now it was Monday and that meant it was my first day of classes. I was pretty nervous.

I heard knocking followed by Emmett's booming voice.

"Hey Bells, you in there?" I quickly snapped out of my thinking and realized I had been sitting in bed for over an hour already. Alice was still sound asleep.

I opened the door to reveal all three of my friends at the door.

"Hey guys." I whispered not wanting to wake Ali up.

"Hey Bells just came to compare schedules." Rosalie explained.

I woke Alice up and we quickly compared our schedules.

I had my major first. It was a singing and instrumental class. The teachers decided that it would be good to put the singing class and instrument class together so it was like a band.

Then I had world geography with Jasper and Alice.

After I had Chemistry with Rosalie, then lunch with everyone.

Next, I had gym (Luckily with none of my friends) then math with Emmett and Rosalie, and finally last period English with Alice.

I quickly got dressed and headed off to first period.

It didn't take long to get to my classroom. It was by far the biggest classroom I had ever seen. There were instruments everywhere, as well as students.

But slowly I realized they obviously didn't make this classroom big enough because I saw there was only one open seat… next to Edward.

**A/N: That's it for redoing. I think the rest of the chapters are fairly ok. Expect an update for chapter 16 soon.**

**Lots of Luv,**

**~B~**


	4. My Terrible, Suckish, Bad Luck

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I don't actually have a reason except for procrastinating. Lol. Chapter might not be so good since I'm really sick while I'm writing this. (Pounding headache, borderline strep throat, 104 fever, well you get the point.) So the chapter might not be so good. Again sorry! Anyways here's chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: My terrible, suckish bad luck.

How in the world could this happen to me? Oh, of course everything always happens because of my terrible, suckish bad luck. At least luck was helping me a little bit because Edward was looking down. But of course there had to be a catch because as soon as I decided to face my doom and start walking towards "the seat" the teacher decided to grace us with his presence.

"Oh you must be Isabella Swan!" the teacher said, in a booming voice.

As soon as I heard the teacher call my name my bad luck came back because I did my usual thing… fall. But instead of my face connecting with the ground I felt two stone hard, cold hands grasping my waist.

Oh and it gets even better! Anyone want to take a guess as to who my wonderful savior was? Oh, of course, it was Edward Cullen.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath but Eduardo must have heard me because he started chuckling.

_Joy! _

Luck was toying with me because as soon as the teacher addressed me before my fall, the whole class decided to look up and just happen to catch my almost fall.

Could my luck get any worse?

_Do I really have to ask?_

Since the whole class saw me trip they all burst out laughing like it was hysterical to see someone trip and almost fall except to be caught by one of your worst enemies who just happens to be very famous at your school.

Hilarious right?

Yeah right. I almost forgot that would be hilarious to happen at a school like this.

"Will everyone please settle down?" the teacher asked.

Then it got quiet except for a few scattered giggles here and there.

"Well Mrs. Swan it was lovely for you to make that entrance."

That just made the class burst out laughing again.

Apparently the teacher for this class, Mr. Barntag was the "cool" teacher of this school.

He's like really young too. Not one of those old, boring normal teachers that you usually get, but fun and full of life. Like Alice, only in guy form.

"Sorry." I replied calmly "oh, and by the way it's Bella.'

"Yeah, it's cool, Bella, just take your seat please we need to get started."

"Will do." I simply replied, taking my seat as instructed.

If I had done that in my old school in front of my Language teacher Mrs. Ali, I would have been dead meat, but apparently that wasn't the case at _this _school.

Luck was on my side this time because this teacher didn't make me go through the awkward intro that most teachers make you go through.

"Okay, let's get started class." Mt. Barntag said "As you know our annual school competition will be coming up."

_Wonderful another chance to embarrass me!_

As if he read my mind the teacher spoke up.

"Bella for your convenience I'll explain. Our school has a contest every year. It's like a talent competition. You can perform by yourself or in a group, but I am requiring it for this class, as it is going to be 40% of your grade. Also I will be privately tutoring each one of you to prepare you for the performance."

Then, one of the "popular girls," Lauren, who supposedly was loved by Mr. Barntag, raised her hand."

"Yes babe?"

_Babe? _

"Umm yeah, when is the performance date?"

"Its exactly 3 months from now, on December 21.

_Perfect._

"So Bella, do you understand?" the teacher questioned.

"Yeah, it's cool."

I was really starting to like this teacher. And these next three months should be interesting, with or without luck on my side.

**A/N: YAY! That was my longest chapter so far! I feel so proud! Lol. Hoped you liked! Thanks sports990 for beta-ing! **

**Review!  
**

**~B~**


	5. Edward's Being Nice?

**A/N: Hey! Here's my next chappie! Sorry it's short! ENJOY!!!!**

Chapter 8: Edward's being Nice?

"Ms. Swan," Mr. Barntag said beckoning me over, "Can I talk to you please?"

"Yes, sir." I replied, putting my remaining binders into my bag.

As I walked up to the teacher's desk I heard someone cough under their breath "Dork,"

"I was wondering if you could please be so kind as to perform a song for us." the teacher questioned.

Crap.

"Umm, I'm really not prepared." I stuttered quickly.

"Oh, here you go. I have some sheet music you can use." he replied.

Great, there goes my excuse.

"But-"there was no way I could sing _now_.

"No buts!" he exclaimed, "now sing!!"

"Fine."

He handed me a sheet of music and I looked down to see the song I Have a Dream.

YES! I actually knew this song. Well here goes nothing.

_I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
Ill cross the stream - I have a dream_

I looked out to the class to see everyone staring up at me in awe and continued singing.

_I have a dream, a fantasy  
To help me through reality  
And my destination makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness still another mile  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
Ill cross the stream - I have a dream  
Ill cross the stream - I have a dream_

I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
Ill cross the stream - I have a dream  
Ill cross the stream - I have a dream

When I finished I looked up to see the faces of twenty-two students in surprise.

"Wow thank you Mrs. Swan that was fantastic!" Mr. Barntag exclaimed. He held out his hand for me to high-five and then he gathered the music from me.

"Thanks" I quickly replied and took my seat.

"You were fantastic." Edward surprised me by saying.

"Uhh, thanks."

"Yup." He replied back.

That was strange I wonder why he was suddenly being nice.

EPOV:

She was mesmerizing. Her voice, face, eyes, everything. I wanted her and I wanted her badly. I would get her.

**A/N: Haha! I love mean Edward but he's not going to be here much longer. Sigh. Hoped you liked th chappie! Thanks sports990 for beta-ing! ****REVIEW!**

**~B~**


	6. Gym

**A/N: OMG! This is officially my longest chappie! I'm so proud! YAY!!! **

Chapter 7: Gym

After class I headed back to my dorm room to a bouncy Alice.

"Hey Al, what's up?"

"Nothing except for I just heard that you sang awesome in front of your whole class!"

"How did you hear that already It just happened last class?"

"Word spreads fast here." Alice said "anyways I'm so proud of you! You showed up your whole class!"

"It's no big deal." I replied "The main thing is that your brother, Edward is suddenly being nice to me and I don't know why."

"Uh oh, he's already started!" Alice screeched.

"What has he already started?" I questioned.

"He's going after you. When he sees something or someone he wants he will try to get on their good side if he's not already on it and then he will get you to do anything and I mean anything if you catch my drift."

Uhh that pig!

"Yah, I understand. I'll definitely make sure to steer clear of him now."

"Good but before you know it you might just fall for him."

"I highly doubt that. I gotta head out Al, I got gym."

"Kay, check you later."

I headed out for gym and decided to walk since it was nice outside. By the time I was half way there I saw Edward walking up to me.

"Hey Bella." Edward said.

"Uhh, hey." I said while trying to avoid him.

"So you were really good in class today."

"Thanks" I said uneasily.

"Do you have gym next?" he questioned

"Yah."

"Well I guess I'll see you in there." He said while running up to join his friends.

"Yah, I guess." I said to no one in particular,

"You guess what?" a booming voice said startling me, coming out of no where.

I turned around to see Emmett behind me.

"My god Emmett! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, but guess what! I got switched to your gym period since I was the only one from the basketball team not in this class!"

Crap.

"That's awesome Emmett, except now you get to watch me break every bone in my body!"

"Come on Bells, there has got to be one sport your good at!"

"Well… surprisingly enough I am good at basketball. I can't even walk on a flat surface yet I can run down the court. It shocks me really."

"Awesome."

I had reached the gym and took a seat on the bleachers next to Em. By then the coach had come in.

"Hello students! My name is Coach Carr and I am your gym teacher!'

Cheers were heard all around the gym.

"I am also the boy's basketball coach. (More cheers) The team is looking for one new player this year since Max has broken his ankle. So today I will be evaluating all of you on your basketball skills! (More cheers)"

"Coach?" Lauren from my last coach asked.

"Yes?"

"What can the girls do while you're doing your evaluating thingy?"

"Girls can either sit and watch or play for fun." The coach responded "I'd like to start with a scrimmage so everyone participating please come to the middle of the court."

"Come on Bells, you can play!" Em said.

"I really don't want to!"

"Please…" he said sounding like a five year old.

"Fine."

I got up and walked with Em to the court.

"So only one girl playing?" coach questioned, "What's your name girl?"

"Bella Swan." I responded.

"Well Bella Swan you will be with Emmett, Todd, DJ, Chris, and Sam. While Edward, Carl, Tom, Ashton, Tyler, and Jack are on the other team."

Then he split up the rest of the people who weren't on the basketball team onto the two teams.

"So Bella watch your back." Edward said

"There's no need too." I replied coolly.

"Guys, I want you to go easy on Bella over there!" the coach yelled sounding like a dip wad.

"No need for that!" I yelled back.

I ignored his comment just as the other team came down the court. I ran up to guard Edward as he had the ball.

He tried to get past me but I held him. Then he passed the ball to Jack on his team who passed it back to Edward but I stole the ball before it could reach his hands. I ran past everyone while dribbling and went in f

or the lay up.

I turned around after making the basket to see the shocked faces of 9 other players.

"Told you there was no need to go easy on me."

I ran ahead of everyone but turned around just to see Edward making a fast break. I ran to him as fast as I could to guard him but he got passed me and made the basket. The game continued like this for the rest of gym until there was two minutes left. The game was close. Edwards team was winning 67-65. I had to get a three pointer.

I took the ball down the court and find that Em was open. I passed it to him and ran to the other side of the 3 point line. No one was on me.

"Em! I'm open!" I yelled

Emmett looked over to me and saw that I was indeed open and passed me the ball.

I looked up at the clock. Only 5 seconds left I had to shoot now. Edward came to guard me but I got passed him and shot the ball but still outside the three point line.

I watched the ball go to the basket in slow motion.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

It swooshed through the net just as the timer went off.

Everyone was looking at me wide eyed just as they had in the beginning of the game. Suddenly I felt Emmett's bone crushing arms wrap around me.

"Bells you were amazing!"

"Thanks Em."

I got about 15 other congratulations from the other players.

None from Edward. No shock there.

The bell rung signaling class was over. I was about to leave the gym when I heard my name being called. I spun around to see the coach signaling me to come over.

"Bella you were fantastic out there." The coach said

"Thanks." I replied

"Well as you know we are looking for someone to fill Max spot on the team. And there are no rules against girls playing on the boy's team. So would you please join the team we could really use you?"

"Umm…"

**A/N: OOH! My first cliffy! I like basketball playing Bella. And BTW I know what I'm talking about during the basketball scene cuz I play bball. So I'm not just making it all up. But I cant write those kinda scenes very well. Anyways, thanks sports990 for betaing.**


	7. Voting

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! But here you go!

Previously: "So will you join the team?"

"Umm…."

Chapter 8:

"I don't really think that's the best idea. And I don't think that the guys would like that very much," I responded.

"Well, I don't really care what the guys think, we need you!" coach said. He actually looked like he was ready to get down on his knees and beg…

"How bout we have the guys decide, they can vote," I said.

"If it makes you happy," coach said." I'll tell the guys to get back here."

When the coach went in his office I quickly whipped out my cell and texted Ali.

_A- _

_You'll never guess what just happened! In gym we played bball and I played great, so coach asked me to play on the team!!! Were having the guys vote to see if they want me on the team (my request.) _

I quickly got a reply.

_B- _

_NO FREKIN WAY ! You're having a great first day! LOL. You're shocking me though how can you play basketball when you can't even walk across a flat surface without falling? _

I typed my reply before coach came out.

_A- _

_I don't know how I play either! Lol, G2G coach's coming! _

"I called all the guys, and I told them we need to have a very important discussion." Coach said, "They should be here in about 5 minutes so why don't you shoot some hoops till they get here."

"Kay, I said while grabbing a basketball. I made 18 out of 20 shots before the guys came in.

"Coach what's the big team emergency?" Emmett boomed.

"Well I think we may have found our new player," Coach said while pointing to me.

Half the guys laughed.

"No seriously coach, who is it?" Edward questioned.

"I am serious. Bella is better than most of you guys. Plus with her we can go all the way this year and beat Wolf College ."

"Who's Wolf College ?" I questioned.

"Our rival school. We come in second to them every year." Emmett said.

"Well, anyways Bella said she would leave it up to you guys if she joins the team so you're going to vote."

"All in favor for Bella not joining the team raise your hand."

5 guys raised their hands including Edward.

"And all in favor for Bella joining the team raise your hand."

5 more guys raised their hands including Emmett.

"And, I vote for Bella to join so Bella welcome to the team."

"Thanks coach." I responded. This would be interesting…

"Yup, and I expect to see you all at practice tonight."

I grabbed my gym bag and headed out, when once again I was stopped, this time by Edward.

"Can I talk to you real quick?"

"I guess." I responded uneasily.

"What do you think your doing?" Edward questioned.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped back.

"First, you show of in my music class and now you're trying to steal my team." He looked really pissed off and he was really starting to annoy me!

"First of all I didn't show off in music, I was forced to sing. And its not my fault coach thinks I'm better than you guys." I said with a smirk.

Then he took a step towards me and said, "This school belongs to me and no matter how hard you try to get popular it will **ALWAYS** be my school." Then he turned and walked out.

"We'll just see about that." I said to myself.

**EPOV:**

Screw trying to be nice to her. She crossed a line and stepped into my territory. This could mean trouble for her.

**A/N: OOHHH WATS EDDY GONNA DO???? I know that was a weird chappie but I was having a brain fart. SRY!!! REVIEW PLZZZZ!!!! Thanks sports990 for beta-ing!**

**Next Chapter: Revenge?**

**~B~**


	8. Strike One

**A/N: YAY!!! I got to go on the computer and I wrote this in about a 30 min. I'm so proud!!!**

_**Chapter 8: Strike One**_

As soon as I sat down on the couch with Alice to watch some TV all the questions started bugging me.

Why did Edward hate me? Did I do something to aggravate him? Will he always be mad at me? Will he get over it? Was he just pissed because he might have some competition? Or was it something else all together? I had the feeling it was a little of both.

Suddenly I got an idea.

"Alice I just thought of the best way to get back at Edward."

I quickly told her the plan and she was all for it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\-------/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day I woke up very happy. Last night I had gone over to Edward's dorm with Alice when he was at a party to set my plan in action. This morning I should get my happiness. I hopped in the shower quickly, grabbed a breakfast bar, and headed out to class.

When I got to class everyone else was there except for Edward. As soon as the bell rung Edward came running in. And man did he make an entrance.

He came in wearing a bright pink shirt and shorts. Not only that, but the shirt also had two holes on the chest so you could see his nipples. Also he had 2 bigger holes on his butt so you could see his butt cheeks. Lastly I looked up to his face to see that he didn't even seem phased.

"Dude what's with the new outfit?" one of his buddies asked.

"Oh this?" he questioned "I was in the mood for a new look."

My jaw dropped open. He didn't even seem to care!

Lauren jumped out of her chair and ran up to Edward.

"Eddy, I love your new look." Lauren said while running her hands down his side.

Edward cringed and pushed Lauren of off him. Lauren huffed and ran back to her seat.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen for that entrance but please take a seat!" Mr. Barntag said.

When Edward sat down next to me he whispered in my ear "Nothing can bring me down."

I just huffed and looked away.

"Class, I hope you all have been working on your performances!"

Shoot, I forgot about that.

"When I call you up I want you to tell me what you will be performing and I will set up our after school private lesson."

Shit.

I nervously tapped my foot as everyone went up one by one until he called my name.

"Bella Swan."

I walked slowly and hesitantly up to Mr. Barntag's desk.

"So Bella what are you doing for the performance?"

"Umm, well I actually haven't gotten a chance to think about it."

"Bella Baby! You need to hurry up and figure it out because I'm meeting with you tomorrow baby!"

"Don't worry Mr. Barntag; I'll have my act by tomorrow."

"Thank you, baby doll."

When I sat down I found a piece of paper on my desk. (Bold is Edward, Italic is Bella)

**All the pressure too much to handle?**

_How did you hear our conversation?_

**I have super hearing.**

_Very funny. But I do believe it is none of your business._

**Well, don't let the pressure get to you.**

_Oh my god! Is THE Edward Cullen actually being considerate about someone else?_

**I'm not really a dickhead like everyone makes me out to be.**

_Somehow I doubt that._

**You shouldn't believe everything people tell you. Maybe, just maybe it's not true.**

_Well I normally don't believe what I hear but how you act around me just proves my point._

**The reason I act like such a jerk is because-**

Ring… Ring…

As soon as he was about to write down the reason the bell rung.

Ughh!!! Damn it.

Edward just gave me a sympathetic look and walked out of the classroom.

So close!

I grabbed my bag and ran to my next class.

After my long day of classes I ran to meet Alice and Rose for dinner.

"So guess what happened." I said. "Edward walks into class with his clothes all messed up. Then one of his friends questioned his outfits and Edward just says 'I wanted a new look.' And they all believe him! Then he has the nerve to tell me, nothing is going to bring him down."

"Well, I kind of figured its going to take a lot more then that to bring him down." Alice said.

"Ughh, it was such a waste of time though!"

"Well, we'll just have to see what tomorrow brings us."

**A/N: So all of you guyz have been adding me to your subscription lists. While your doing that just add a review for me! Pretty please with Edward on top!!! **

**Thanks Sports990 for beta-ing.**

**Luvvv,**

**~B~ 33**


	9. Away Game

**A/N: As promised here is the next chapter! Sorry it's short but it came a lot faster then last time!**

BPOV:

I entered the gym to see all the team already there.

"Sorry I'm late." I explained to coach.

"Its fine we were just about to start a team meeting." Coach said.

I trudged over to sit by Emmett.

"So, I want to start of practice by telling you that we have our first away game of the season this weekend. We are heading over to San Diego to play the Hawks. But us Eagles are gonna kick their asses. Rite?" coach yelled.

"Rite!" we all chorused together.

"That's what I want to hear!" he yelled. "So start of with 8 laps around the gym."

We all got up and took of our shooting shirts. (You where them over your shirts, so just to be clear Bella is not stripping.)

I was running side by side with Edward all 7 laps until I sprinted ahead of him to finish first on the last lap.

"What can't keep up?" I questioned as soon as Edward finished.

"I wasn't trying." Edward defended.

"Surrrrrrrreeee."

"Bella, Edward! Stop flirting and get over here for free throws." Boomed Em.

I blushed and ran over to continue practice.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/-------\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The week had gone by with practices everyday. I had figured out what I was going to do for the performance and had already gone to an after-school meeting. But now I was heading on a plane for sunny San Diego.

Pretty much half the school was going over for the away game. But only the team and about ten others were headed over now. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were with us now. But some how I ended up having to sit next to Edward. Cue scary music.

I sat down in my seat next to Edward.

"Hey Bella."

"Umm… hey?" I said sounding more like a question.

"Shocked to see I'm talking to you?" I made a grunting sound and he took it as a yes. "Well I decided to swallow my pride for the weekend and try to get along so we can do good at this away game."

"Umm… cool I guess."

"Yeah, so what's new?"

EPOV:

Bella and I had spent most of the plane ride talking until she fell asleep… on my shoulder. Not that I minded.

BPOV:

I was disturbed from my peaceful sleeping by shaking.

"Bella, wake up we landed."

I looked up to see Edward's face inches from mine.

His eyes flashed to my lips as did mine to his. He was leaning in and…

Alice decided to make that her time to appear.

"Hey come on Bella! Let's go!" Alice said completely oblivious to what she just interrupted.

"Yeah, bye Edward." I said hesitantly.

"Bye Bella." He whispered and I could have sworn I saw sadness in his eyes but I mist have been imagining it.

I had no idea what I was thinking. I almost kissed Edward. Edward! The player Edward! God I am such an idiot! I got on the bus with the rest of the team just as Edward did.

I blushed as I saw him looking at me.

"Team!" coach started. "We have an important game this weekend! So I want you all to relax today and then we will practice before the game on Saturday and then you have the day after the game to do what ever the hell you want!"

Cheers were heard throughout the bus.

As soon as the bus got to the hotel we got of to check in. I, Alice, and Rosalie were sharing a room.

When we got in the room we found the room to be fantastic.

" I have a feeling this is going to be a great weekend girls."

**Important:**

**A/N: Wow I have gotten about 5 summary entries. I have already chosen so far which I liked the best but I need more entries! If you have no idea what I'm talking bout go back and read the note on last chapter. Also I am going to start doing a question at the end of every chappie for fun for example this chapters question is:**

**If you ever got stuck in an elevator which twilight character would you rather be stuck with? If you want you can explain why but you don't have to.**

**So review and answer this chapter's question/**

**Lots of luv**

**~B~**


	10. Swimming and Kissing

**A/N: OMG! 2 WEEKS OF UPDATING IN A ROW! I'm going to try and keep this up!**

After we all had unpacked we headed down to the pool to relax. As I got out there I noticed Edward over with his friends and Emmett and Jasper by the diving boards.

Rose and Alice noticed Em and Jazz looking at them and smirked.

They removed their clothes leaving them in their bikinis. I giggled as I saw the boy's jaws drop at the sight of them. I took of my clothes and started to put lotion on. I rubbed slowly all down my arms, stomach, and my legs. Alice and Rose started laughing at something behind me so I turned to see what it was.

Not only were half the pools guys staring at me but Edward was staring with his jaw dropped as well.

"What did I do?" I asked the girls.

"Nothing except put your lotion on in such a god damn sexy way that all the guys are in shock." Replied Rose with a giggle.

"I highly doubt that. They must be looking at you because theirs nothing special about me," I replied in a serious tone.

"Are you oblivious to your self Bells?" Alice questioned.

"No, I know what I look like and there is no way those guys are in shock over me."

"What ever, Bells, believe what you want."

We all sat down and started our relaxing day at the pool.

I must have fell asleep because as soon as I opened my eyes I was being picked up by Emmett. I screamed as Em ran with me in his arms to the pools edge.

"Emmett!!! You better put me down this second!" I screamed at him.

"Oh Bells, you know me. I would never throw you in the pool!" Emmett replied with a smirk.

"Emmett, yes I know you and that is something exactly you would do!" I yelled.

"Damn, you caught me. I'll put you down."

Thank you-

I was caught off by being thrown in the air and into the icy cold water.

"EMMETT!!!" I yelled as soon as I resurfaced.

He just laughed and walked away. I noticed Edward laughing at the edge of the pool.

I swam over to him and said, "Oh, so you think this is funny?"

"Yeah it is pretty funny."

"Well can you help me out please?"

"Sure." Edward replied reaching out his hand for me to grab.

As soon as I put my hand on his I pulled him in to the water.

When he came up with a glare I burst out laughing.

"Your right! That is funny!" I laughed.

"Oh your gonna pay for that." He said but I saw the smirk that he was trying to fight down.

I laughed and jumped out of the pool.

"You're going to have to catch me first!" I yelled and started running around the pool.

Edward caught up to me and grabbed me on the waste from behind. I screamed as he picked me up and jumped in the pool with me.

We were both laughing as we came up to breathe.

I stopped as I gazed into his beautiful emerald colored eyes. He stopped laughing and gazed into my eyes as well.

"You have the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes," Edward said in a trance tone leaning in.

"No you have the most beautiful green eyes," I replied leaning in more.

"You have the pinkest full lips." Edward said leaning in so he was only an inch from my lips.

"You have the most kissable lips." I said slowly in a trance as well.

That's all it took as Edward crushed his lips to mine. He grabbed my bottom lip between his lips and I took his top lip. His tongue swept across my lip begging for entrance that I quickly granted. Edward moaned into my mouth and that's what made me realize what I was doing. I quickly pulled away.

"We can't do this," I said.

"Why not?" Edward replied sounding hurt.

"We just can't!" I replied.

"That's not a good enough reason," Edward said still sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly not even sure if he heard or not and turned around and walked back to my hotel room with a tear rolling down my cheek.

**A/N: Okay about the contest. I'm giving you all until Monday to enter a summary and then I will pick the winner. **

**I'm so happy! I actually updated on time! So please review! It makes me happy!**

**Chapter 10 Question: If you had a chance to make out with any character from the twilight movie which character would you choose?**

**Expect an update next Saturday!**

**Review!!!**

**Lots of luv,**

**~B~**


	11. Dizziness, Fainting, and a Diagnosis

**A/N: 3 weeks and counting! Yayy! Please read the note at the bottom.**

I spent the rest of the day lounging in my sweats in the hotel room and watching old romance movies. Alice and Rose tried to get me to come down to hang out with everyone but I turned them down every time they asked. I finally decided to head down for dinner with the girls.

"Come on Bella, were gonna be late." Alice bugged me.

"I'm coming." I said while jumping of the bed only to have to sit back down after getting a head rush.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose questioned.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said while getting up again still a little dizzy.

"Maybe you should stay up here."

"Maybe, but do you think you could bring up some food for me?"

"Sure honey." They both answered and headed out of the room.

I lied back on the bed to my dismay fall asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/-----------\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up to an earthquake. Okay, maybe not an earthquake but it sure as hell felt like one.

"Bellaaaa, wakey wakey! Time for the big game!" Alice squealed.

"I'm up, I'm up. Just please stop shaking the bed!" I pleaded with Alice.

"Well get up. You have to be in the parking lot in 20 minutes."

That got me up. I shot out of bed only to feel dizzy again.

"Bells, are you still dizzy? Maybe, you shouldn't play today."

"Nothing is stopping me from playing in this game." I seethed.

"Just be careful please." Alice begged.

"I will." _Hopefully._

After I got in my uniform I headed down to the parking lot. I spotted the bus and headed over to where Emmett was.

"Hey Bella, Alice said you were dizzy how ya' feeling now?" Emmett questioned.

"I'm perfectly fine." I told him even though I knew it wasn't true.

"Good, cuz we need you today."

After riding to the gym, much to my dismay with Edward 2 seats in front of me, we were about to start the game after we had warmed up.

I started off on the bench. 7 minutes into the game coach put me in. I got on the court feeling really dizzy. Emmett then passed me the ball and signaled me to go in for the lay up.

I was only 2 feet from the basket when everything suddenly got blurry. I could hear distant voices calling my name then everything went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\----------/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I awoke to see the team docter in front of me and Alice, Jasper, Em, Rose, and Edward in front of me. Wait backtrack… Edward?

"Hey, you're awake!" Alice chirped.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Well," the doctor started, "you fainted. I drew blood to find the cause of your fainting and I discovered you're anemic.

"Anemic?" I questioned.

"Yes, it means you have low iron in your body. But don't worry it's not to serious. You will just have to take a pill to get your iron level up."

"Okay, thank you, I guess?" I stuttered out.

The doctor laughed.

"It's my job." He replied and walked away.

"Bells you had us scared to death!" Emmett boomed.

"Umm, I'm sorry?" I said in a question.

"You should be! We lost because you weren't there!" Alice said.

"Yea, umm sorry. Again." I said while looking skeptically at Edward.

"What is there something on my face?" Edward questioned.

"No, I'm just wondering what your doing over here."

"You fainted, don't I have a right to be worried?"

I noticed everyone walking out of the room to give us privacy.

"I just didn't think you cared about me." I replied.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me! I thought I made it very clear yesterday that I do give a damn about you!" Edward yelled.

"No, see that's what you think. You don't really care about me, it's the lust talking."

"You know what think what you want Bella, but I know my own feelings and I care a lot about you, more than you can even imagine." Edward said before storming out of the room.

So maybe this weekend hadn't turned out how I expected it to. It was way worse.

**A/N: IMORTANT:**

**Okay so I have made a decision. My favorite summary was by taylorlautnerluver. Here's Julliard School of the Art's new summary:**

**Bella gets accepted to Julliard and meets some great friends and some not so great ones. She meets Edward who is a big player and the schools 'king'. But what if Bella steals his crown? Whether she wants to or not.**

**Thanks so much TaylorLautnerLuver! Send me a PM or review to tell me your name so I can put it in my story. **

**Thanks and Revieww! Pretty please with Edward on top!!!**

**This Chappies Q: What's your fav series to read besides Twilight?  
**

**Lots of luv,**

**~B~**


	12. Matchmaking Part 1

**A/N: Yayy 1 month in counting!**

Chapter 12:

After coming home from the away game I didn't feel up to doing much. But I had to go to school so there was no way out of that. I rolled out of bed and quickly got changed into a cute denim skirt with an Abercrombie shirt, and threw my hair in a ponytail. I quickly ran out of the dorm and ran to music class. I ran through the halls since I was late and in to class.

"Well, Ms. Swan nice of you to grace us with your presence."

"I'm sorry, I overslept."

"Yea, what ever girl I oversleep all time. Since your late you missed my little announcement so why don't you take your seat and I'll announce it _again_."

I heard snickers as I walked to my seat with my head down.

"So this year we will be giving out an prize for who ever wins the annual competition. The award will be a full year scholarship for this school. Now lets go over some sight reading."

I quickly whipped out a peace of paper and wrote a note to Edward.

**Are you still mad at me?**

He just looked down at his paper and back up at the board.

I grabbed the piece back and wrote another note.

**I take that as a yes. I'm sorry I was so rude to you. I just didn't get why after I was so rude to you that you would even be concerned about me.**

He looked down at the paper and I saw his jaw clench. He grabbed his pen and started writing. I smirked.

_See that's the thing! You don't get it that I do care about you! A lot!_

I wrote back.

**I'm starting to see that.**

Then he started to fight the smirk of his face.

_Well then Ms. Swan I have a question for you._

**Shoot Mr. Cullen.**

_Well I was wondering if you wanted to do a duet in the competition with me. We could split the scholarship._

I looked over at him and saw his eyes were pleading.

**Sure, I guess that would be cool. **

I saw his face light up and I smiled to.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\------/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I ran out of the classroom and accidentally ran in to someone. I looked over and saw I ran into another girl and all her notes were everywhere.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"No its my fault!" the girl exclaimed.

"Well I'm Bella."

She shook my hand and said "Nice to meet you I'm Kara."

As I was picking up her notes I saw the name Jarred repeatedly doodled over papers.

"So Kara, who's Jarred?"

She blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Well, he's my best guy friend, except I have kind of been in love with him for over a year now."

I hear a matchmaking opportunity."

"Oh well, all of my friends are getting together tonight at my dorm to hang out. You and Jarred can come if you want."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Do you think I could also bring my room-mate Rachel?"

"Yea, of course!" I gave her my dorm number and told her to come over at 7.

Time to set my plan in action. Tonight I _will_ make sure Jarred and Kara get together.

Matchmaking time!

**A/N: Next chapters going to be fun! Expect an update Saturday. **_**Unless…**_

**Here's the deal:**

**5-10 reviews: Update Saturday.**

**11-15 reviews: Update Friday.**

**16-20 reviews: Update Thursday.**

**21-25 reviews: Update Wednesday.**

**26-30 reviews: Update Tuesday.**

**31-35 reviews: Update Monday.**

**36+ reviews: Update tomorrow!**

**This Chapters Q: Who is your favorite actor in the Twilight Movie?**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have my beta this chapter.**

**Lots of Luv,**

**~B~  
**


	13. Matchmaking Part 2

**A/N: Yayy! This is my longest chapter so far! I'm so happy**!

Chapter 13: Matchmaking Part 2

Rose, Al, Jazz, and Em were sitting on the couch waiting for everyone else to come over.

I walked over from the kitchen and sat with them. After a few minutes I decided to make a phone call.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back I have to go… check something!" I quickly lied.

I ignored all their questioning looks and ran off to my room. I quickly scanned my contacts and dialed his number.

"Hey, Edward, its Bella."

"Oh hey Bells, what's up?

"Well I'm having the usual group and a few others over tonight and was wondering if you wanted to maybe join?"

"I'm not so sure the others would like that idea."

"Well, I don't give a shit what they all like, I want you to come over and that's that."

"Well since you want me so much, I guess I can come over." He said acting all cocky.

"Thanks, since it's such a horrible thing to spend some time with your family. Come over anytime." I quickly said and hung up. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked back out in the family room to see Kara had arrived with whom I was guessing was Jarred.

Jarred was average sized. He had brown luscious locks and icy blue eyes. He was very attractive and could see why Kara had fallen for him.

"Hey thanks for inviting us. Rachel had made other plans so she couldn't come over."

"Okay that's fine. I'm just waiting for one more person, but you can go ahead and sit on the couch."

"Who else did you invite Bells?" Jasper questioned.

"Oh, just a new friend." I replied just as I heard a knock on the door. I quickly ran and opened the door before Jasper could question anymore. There stood Edward and all his glory. He was wearing denim pants and a blue button down shirt. My eyes traveled down his gorgeous body and back up to his face where he was smirking.

"Like what you see?" he questioned.

I blushed and said "Just come in already."

I closed the door and walked with Edward into the living room where everyone (except Kara and Jarred) draw dropped.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Rosalie spat.

"This is the new friend I was talking about. I invited him to come over." I said.

Then it was their turn to glare at me.

"Guys, just shut up. Is it so wrong for me to want to hang out with my own family? Maybe I've changed. Don't take it out on Bella." He defended.

I looked up shyly at him and smiled a smile of thanks. He smiled back.

"So," I started "how bout we watch a movie?" they all reluctantly agreed and turned their heads back to the TV. I grabbed my all time favorite, _Get Smart_ and put it in. We spent the whole time laughing together at the movie and when it was over we all talked for a while. Jasper, Emmett, and Alice all warmed up pretty quickly to having Edward back but Rosalie was trying hard to not act like she was happy. Even though I knew she was.

I was having a great time until Em brought up the dreaded game.

"Hey guys why don't we play spin the bottle?"

Everyone nodded their heads yes as an idea formed in my head. I filled every one except Kara and Jarred in on the idea.

I grabbed a bottle and sat down with everyone.

"Okay, I'll spin first." It spun and spun until it landed on Kara.

I looked at everyone and smirked.

"Well Kara, I dare you to kiss Jarred for at least 30 seconds."

Kara glared at me before turning shyly to Jarred. Jarred looked just as shy as Kara was. Kara leaned in and captured Jarred's lip with her own. They kissed for way longer than 30 seconds and we realized it didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon so we grabbed the bottle and headed into my room where we continued the game.

After many funny dares and some rely revealing truths of course something had to happen to me.

Emmett spun the bottle until it landed on me.

"Bells, you haven't picked dare yet so I'm giving you a dare. I dare you to kiss Edward for at least 30 seconds." I turned and glared at him. "Sorry Bells, you have to."

I huffed and plopped myself down on Edwards lap. I looked into his eyes and saw happiness excitement and love? Love? But before I could ponder anymore Edward captured my lips with his. We moaned and tugged for a good 2 minutes before we pulled away and turned to see the shocked look on our friends faces.

"Were just going to… go." Alice said and pulled everyone out of the room. I turned to look at Edward.

"Well that was some kiss." I said.

"Yea…" he awkwardly said.

"You know what. I can't stay away from you and I know you can't stay away from me. " He started again "so all you have to say is yes. I know you want to try and I do to. It's worth a shot. It might not work out but we have to try." He finished. I looked into his eyes and saw all the love and affection.

"I agree it's worth a shot." I replied before taking his lips with mine. We kissed for awhile and talked for a while more. I learned a lot of things about him. I decided we probably better go out with the others. When we came out everyone gave us knowing looks. I realized Kara and Jarred still weren't there.

"Where did Kara and Jarred go?" I questioned.

"They went back to her dorm to take care of some '_things_'." Emmett replied.

I laughed and replied "Well, my work there is done."

I spent the rest of the night watching old movies with everyone and snuggling into Edwards' chest. I must have fallen asleep because I awoke to Edward placing me on my bed.

"Go back to sleep love." He said and that's all it took before I fell into peaceful slumber dreaming of Edward, _my _Edward.

A/N: I'm sorry I know I was supposed to update Thursday but since I couldn't I made this chapter longer.

Chap 13 Q: Would you jump in front of a bullet for anyone? Who would you do it for?

REVIEWW!!!

Lots of luv,

~B~


	14. An Accident and Many Tears

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry it's late!**

It had been a month since Edward and I had gotten together. One glorious, beautiful, and awesome month. Everything was going perfectly. Kara and Jarred had become main additions to our group. They also have been going strong and steady for the past month. I was knocked out of my little reverie as I heard Alice yell over the blaring music.

"We're almost there!" Alice shrieked as I groaned. Alice, Rose, and I were heading out to the mall to get dresses for the dance coming up. Kara couldn't come because she was out with Jarred. I smirked thinking about my part in getting them together.

We pulled into the parking lot and headed to find our dresses.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\-----/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After six dreadful hours we all had our dresses. We blasted the music really loud and sung to the music. We were laughing so hard that we didn't see the oncoming car. I caught sight of it and screamed to Alice . "Alice, watch out!" but it was too late. Alice looked and saw the car then back at me and Rose with a look of dread on her face. Then I felt the impact of the car on my side and all I thought about before I blacked out was Edward.

**EPOV: **

Emmett, Jasper, and I were all heading back from the pizza parlor when Emmett's phone rung.

"Hello." He answered. I could hear someone talking on the other end but couldn't make out what they were saying. Then a look of dread flashed a crossed Emmett's face and he paled drastically. "Ok, we'll be right there." He murmured.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's the girls; they're in the hospital," he croaked out.

I quickly took hold of the wheel and headed in the opposite direction to the hospital. As soon as we got there I dashed out as did the other guys. We ran up to the receptionist and questioned her.

"Were here to see Bella Swan, and Alice and Rosalie Cullen," Jasper quickly said.

"You'll have to take a seat in the waiting room and the doctor should be out shortly." She replied. I dragged my feet over to the chairs and sat down with my head in my hands. They had to be ok. They just had too.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\------/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After a long hour the doctor came out.

"For Rosalie Cullen," He called and we all walked over to him.

"Rosalie suffered injuries to the head. She also broke a few bones, but she's going to be fine." The doctor said and we all sighed in relief.

"What about Bella and Alice?" I questioned afraid of what I might hear.

"Well Alice had mostly the same injuries as Rosalie, so she's going to be fine." We all sighed in relief once again. But then the doctor said the dreaded words.

"As for Bella, I'm sorry we did everything we could." He started.

"What!" we all yelled.

"I'm so sorry. She received the most impact from the car and had major head trauma. She is still alive but is in a coma and we don't know when she will wake up."

That's when I felt the tears coming down my cheeks.

"Can I go see her?" I softly asked.

"Yes, she's in room 4-244."

"Thanks," I responded and turned to Jasper and Emmett.

"You guys go see the other girls and tell them the news." I said quietly. The silently agreed and I headed off to Bella's room. As soon as I got to the room I broke down and ran over to her.

"Bells, please, you have to wake up." I sobbed. "You have too!" I sat there crying for a while and decided to go see the other girls.

**During the time Edward was in Bella's room: EM POV: **

I can't believe it. My little Bells, my little sister. I wiped the tears away and walked into Roses room. She was awake.

"Hi, Em. Did they tell you I'm perfectly fine! I wonder how the girls are there probably fine too." Then she looked up and saw the look on my face.

"They're okay rite!?!?!?" she nearly yelled.

" Alice is fine" I responded.

"And Bella?" She questioned. Then my tears started coming down harder.

"Is Bella okay?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry Rosie, she's in a coma." I hesitantly said.

"NO! You're lying!"

"I'm sorry Rose."

"No, NO, NO!" She kept repeating before she broke down in sobs. "She's going to wake up!" she yelled. "She has too." I held her while she cried until she drifted off to sleep. I walked out and ran into Jasper.

"How did Al take it?" I asked.

"Not good, she demands to see her but she's not in a good condition to leave her room."

"We better go see Edward." I responded.

When we got to Bella's room we found Edward outside on the floor by her door and he was crying. We got down next to him and tried to comfort him.

"She has to wake up!" he yelled.

She has too. We all need her.

**EPOV:**

After I stopped crying I went back into Bella's room and just sat by her bed.

I laid my head down on her with my hand in her hand. "Please Bella, please wake up." I quietly whispered before I fell asleep with her hand in my hand.

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I know that was mean of me to do but its important to the plot. I'm sorry it's late. **

**CH 14 Q: Has a horoscope ever come true for you? If so what came true?  
**

**Please Review!**

**Lots of luv,**

**~B~**


	15. Saying Goodbye

**A/N: This is a sad chappie… **

_God writes a lot of comedy... the trouble is, he's stuck with so many bad actors who don't know how to play funny.__  
--__Garrison Keillor_

**J POV: **

Two months had passed and still Bella had not woken up. Edward was a mess. We all were. We were all scared of losing our best friend. Emmett and Edward stopped playing for the team, the coach was disappointed but he understood. The team hasn't won a game after losing three of their best players.

Edward is failing most of his classes by not leaving Bella's hospital room. We all weren't doing so well in our classes either. Our life just wasn't the same. Bella's parents had flown out at least once a week since the accident.

The doctor told us if Bella didn't wake up within the next week, they would have to pull the plug. Everyone hadn't stopped crying since the doctor told us that an hour ago.

"Well were going to head back to the dorms now. Edward, why don't you come back with us maybe get some rest?" Rose questioned.

Edward just sat by her bed and ignored Rose.

"I guess that's a no. We'll be back tomorrow." I said.

He just sat there, still no response. I sighed and went and kissed Bella on the forehead.

"Bye Bells, we'll be back later." I whispered. Everyone else followed suit and headed out.

"I'm worried about him." Alice sighed.

"We all are. Let's just hope Bells wakes up."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

---------------------

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**E POV:**

Two weeks went by in a blink. If Bella didn't wake up by the end of the day they would have to pull the plug. We were all sitting in Bells room, in silence just hoping for a miracle to happen.

I heard the door open and close and I looked up to see the doctor standing in the room.

"I'm sorry, its time." He started as we all burst into a new round of tears. "Why don't you all say good bye." He said.

"Alice why don't you go first." I whispered. Alice wiped away some tears and sat down on Bella's bed.

"Bells, in the short months I've known you, you quickly became my best friend. You were the person I went to for advice, I trusted your opinion.

You were the person I went to, to just hang with. I love you so much, and you will forever be my best friend." Alice said and kissed Bella on the cheek.

Next was Jasper.

"Like Alice said, we have only known you for a short amount of time, but you wormed your way into our hearts.

You quickly became all of our best friends and were going to miss you." Jasper explained and kissed Bella on the forehead.

Then Rose went up.

"Bells, I want you to know that you really were the closest thing I had to a sister. I loved you with all my heart and I always will." Rose said making it short and sweet.

Then Emmett went.

"Bella, even from the first time I met you, I knew you would be like a little sister. And that's just what you have been.

Even though were not blood related it feels like we are and we always will be and I love you." Emmett whispered sounding the most serious we have ever heard from him.

Next it was my turn.

"Bella, we had our rough times when I first met you. You were so stubborn but you can sing like an angel. You play hoops like a WNBA star.

After we got over that rough patch, you helped me in so many ways. You brought me back to my family, and you taught me to love." By then I was sobbing as were everyone else.

"Bells, I need you. You can't leave me! I never got the chance to tell you this but I love you. God damn it I love you so much." I yelled and laid my head down by her to cry.

That was when I heard a voice much like my angels. "Edward."

I looked up to see Bella's beautiful brown eyes wide open. I heard my family gasping.

She continued, "I love you too."

**A/N: Yayy! Happy ending! Review please. Also please go check out my other story if you haven't already. **

**Ch 15 Q: If you could be anyone in the world who would you be?**

**Lots of Luv,**

**~B~**


	16. Coming Home

**A/N: Here ya go!**

_**Any girl can be glamorous. All you have to do is stand still and look stupid.**__**  
--**_**_Hedy Lamarr_**

**EPOV:**

Three weeks had passed since Bella woke up. Today she was going home from the hospital. We made arrangements with the dorms so Bella would be rooming with me so I could make sure she was okay. I was sitting by her bed talking to her when the doctor came in.

"Well Bella, your tests came back and you're perfectly healthy. You're free to go home." The doctor explained.

"YES! Thank god, I could not stand being in this hell whole one more day!" Bells exclaimed.

I laughed and helped her out of her bed and into a wheelchair. She signed her release papers and I wheeled her out of the so called "hell whole".

When we got back to the dorms I helped her walk to our room.

"Wait, where are we going?" Bella questioned.

"Were going to you room," I replied stopping at the room.

"But this is your room." She said with confusion in her voice.

I opened the door and looked over to see her jaw drop with shock to see all her stuff in my room and I said, "It's our room now."

Tears started rolling down her face and I was afraid she didn't like it.

"I'm so sorry Bella! We can move all your stuff back in to your old room!" I whispered.

"No, no, I love it! I'm only crying because it's so great!" She exclaimed.

I sighed with relief and brought her on the couch.

"You are my life now Bella," I whispered and leaned in to kiss her softly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\----/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning I woke up to yelling. I quickly ran out of the bedroom and into the living room to see Bella on the phone.

"But I'm perfectly fine!" she yelled.

I tried to get closer to hear the other end of the conversation but it was impossible.

"Well it's your loss then!" she yelled once more and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I questioned.

"It was coach. I had called to make arrangements for me to be back on the team but he said he thought it was to soon for me to be playing again." She sighed.

"I think he has the right idea, Bells." I said softly.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she yelled once again.

"I just think that since you only just got home yesterday it wouldn't be smart for you to play right now. You can play next year though." I said.

"Ugh! Everyone thinks I'm so breakable! I am 100% okay! I'm sick of you treating me like I will drop dead with one bad move!" Bella exclaimed and stormed out slamming the door behind her.

I sighed and walked off to music class, I would talk to her there.

**BPOV:**

"Stupid coach, stupid Edward, stupid car crash." I whispered under my breath as I entered music class.

"Bells welcome back!" Mr. Barntag said and gave me a hug.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Whoa, babe. What's got you down?" he questioned.

I sighed and told him about what happened this morning.

"He's only looking out for you Hun. He wants what's best for you."

"Yeah well maybe I should be the one to decide that," I said just as Edward came into class. I sat down at my seat and Edward tried to talk to me but I ignored him.

I raised my hand and Mr. Barntag called on me. "Yes, Bella baby."

"Is it to late to change my mind on what I'm doing for the concert?" I questioned. He shook his head no.

Edward looked over at me and gave me a look that said 'What are you doing'.

"I would like to go back to doing a solo and not performing with Edward." I stated.

I flash of hurt passed over Edwards face but I looked away.

"Umm, yeah I guess." Mr. Barntag said.

I smiled and Mr. Barntag continued class.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\----/\/\/\/\/\/\

Another week had passed and I figured I should go talk to Edward. I walked to the music room where I figured he might be to talk to him.

I opened the door only to see Edward and Lauren kissing. I burst out in tears, ran out of the room and slammed the door behind me.

I ran and I didn't look back.

**A/N: I know you guys probably think Bella was being a bitch but if you were in her place you would be pissed too for everyone treating you like that. **

**I'm sorry for all the time jumping and Please don't kill me that had to happen I had pictured that happening since I first started writing this. **

**Also I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. I don't know when I will update next because I'm going away soon but if I get a lot of reviews it might come quicker. *wink wink* **

**I didn't have my beta for this chapter so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Chap 16 Q: Are you going on any trips for the summer? If you are where are you going?**

**Lots of Luv,**

**~B~**


	17. Kissing in an Airport

**A/N: Enjoyyy :)**

_**Always end the name of your child with a vowel, so that when you yell the name will carry.**__**  
--**_**_Bill Cosby_**_**  
**_

~*~ *~*

It was Christmas time now.** (A/N: Extremely sorry for the time jumping)** I was no longer with Edward. Since I had caught him kissing Lauren, he had tried to talk to me many times but I wouldn't give him the time of day.

The school performing contest was in two days. Edward had dropped out of the show after I arranged for me to play by myself again. I heard that he was going to go back home for the weekend. I only saw him in class now where he would continuously try and talk to me.

When Lauren and Edward were kissing the bitch Jessica recorded it just so she could show me. She delivered the tape and I threw it in the bottom of my clothes drawer. I couldn't look at it.

I grabbed my bag and I ran outside only to run into Edward. I quickly turned the other way but he grabbed my arm.

"Bells please let me talk," he pleaded.

I tried to break free of his hold but he was to strong so I sighed and turned to listen to him.

"I didn't kiss her Bells. It hurts me to think that you don't trust me," he explained. He was trying to look deep into my eyes, trying to get me to believe it…but I didn't.

"It hurts you!" I yelled and continued "You have got to be kidding me! At least you didn't walk in on me making out with someone. You didn't have your heart ripped to shreds by the person you loved!" I yelled. At that his face softened.

"You have to trust me Bella. At least look at the tape I heard Jessica made. You'll see I didn't kiss her. I have to go my flight is in an hour." And with that he turned and left.

I thought about what he said and turned back into the dorm and went and got the tape. I sat down on my bed with my laptop and put the video in.

I cringed when the screen popped up showing Lauren coming into the music room where Edward was.

I saw Edward look up and say something but there was no sound recorded so I couldn't hear what he said. Then I saw Lauren run over and plant her lips on Edward.

I looked down and saw Edward trying to push her off and then I came in. I gasped and ran to find Alice.

~*~ *~*

I looked all over campus until I found Alice in the library.

"Al!" I yelled only to receive glares by everyone in the library.

"Sorry!" I whispered and ran over to where Alice was sitting.

"Al you have to help me. I watched the tape. Edward didn't kiss her Lauren kissed him and he tried to push her off!" I explained.

"I knew he wouldn't cheat on you!" Alice exclaimed.

"I have to catch Edward! Will you give me a ride?" I asked her franticly.

She plopped the book down and pulled me out of the library. The whole ride there I sat anxiously drumming my fingers on the seat. I hoped we got there in time.

We pulled up to the airport and I jumped out of the car.

"Thanks Al!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Go get em' tiger!" she yelled back. I ran into the airport and asked the security guy where his gate would be. I looked down at my watch and saw that he should be getting on the plane now. I ran all the way to his gate dodging people and luggage the whole way.

When I got to his gate I saw his messy bronze hair over everyone's about to get on the plane.

"Edward!" I yelled and all heads turned to me including his.

"Bella?" he questioned. "What are you doing here?"

I was puffing and gasping for air when I got over to him. When I finally caught my breath I turned to him and talked noticing that most of the people were staring at us.

"When you left I went back in the dorm. I watched the tape. I'm sorry I didn't believe you!" I exclaimed, still gasping for breath. "I hope you can forgive me for not trusting you."

He was silent for a couple of minutes.

"I understand." I whispered and turned to walk away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to meet his lips with mine.

Our audience started applauding and whistling. I pulled away from Edward and giggled.

"I love you, Edward." I murmured.

"I love you to Bells, so much." Edward whispered back and pulled me back in for another kiss.

**A/N: How'd you like it? That was my favorite chapter to write so far. So this is like the third time I'm asking but can anyone make me a banner? I would realllyyy appreciate it. **

**Also I'm going away tomorrow, so don't expect an update for a while. Sorry. If I get a ton of reviews *wink wink* I'll try and type a chapter when I'm away.**

**I'm sad to say that there will probably only be a couple more chapters. I'm not sure if I'll do a sequel. If I do it won't be until I finish at least one of my other stories.**

**Ch 17 Q: Can anyone make me a banner?**

**REVIEW!!!  
**

**Lots of Luv,**

**~B~**


	18. The One

**A/N: *Tear Tear, Sniff, Sniff* Last chapter before the Epilogue :( **

******_He who has a why to live can bear almost any how._****_  
--_**_Friedrich Nietzsche_

~*~*~

I looked out at the blackness and turned back around to be met with my favorite face.

"Where do you think your going?" Edward questioned.

"I can't do this." I responded very seriously.

"Bells, you can. I know you can. You're the most kick ass singer I know. You cant just back out because of a few people listening to you." Edward murmured.

"A few!" I exclaimed, "There are at least a couple thousand people out there!"

"No there's not." He responded. I gave him a look that said _'Are you going crazy?'_

He smirked and replied "Don't focus on all the people, just focus on me."

"Wow arrogant much?" I questioned playfully before going right back to being nervous when he didn't laugh back. "Focus on you. Got it." I sighed.

"Last but definitely not least, we have two of my most promising students, Edward Cullen on piano and Bella Swan performing vocals!" M. Barntag exclaimed from the stage.

"You ready?" Edward questioned. I nodded my head even though I knew I wasn't even half ready. Edward plopped me down next to him on the piano and hesitantly started playing the song while looking at me.

I smiled and when it got to the time I had to sing I just thought of Edward.

**(A/N: For the song it helps to listen to it while reading. Its called 'He Could Be the One by Miley Cyrus so go look it up on you tube or something and read while listening.)**

_Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid_

I remembered when I had just got here and the first time I met him and how he was a huge jerk and then when he suddenly started being nice when he started to like me.

_Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name_

_He's got something special  
He's got something special_

I pictured when I kicked hiss ass in basketball and how he was all pissed I was on the team.  
_And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special_

I looked back at the tournament when I passed out and Edward was there when I woke up.

_I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
_

_He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one…._

I focused on the time we had our first kiss when we were messing around in the pool at the tournament.

_He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one…._

I went back to the time we had our second kiss but that time we got together during truth or dare.

_He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing_

I thought about the whole time we were together before the accident, and all the awesome times we had together.

_Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away__  
_

I went back to the memory of when I woke up from the coma to Edward confessing his love for me_. _

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one_

I remembered how he had been so thoughtful and had surprised me by moving all my stuff into his dorm.

_He could be the one  
_**_He could be the one_**_  
He could be the one…_

_He could be the one  
_**_He could be the one_**_  
He could be the one…_

I remembered the horrible fight we had when I found him kissing Lauren but how I felt when I realized he didn't actually kiss her.

_And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him…_

I thought of how I raced against the time to catch Edward before he left at the airport.

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special_

I pictured when I made up with him right before he left.

_I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one_

I though of the feeling of his lips on mine.

_He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one_

I looked over to him and saw the smile on his face as he looked at me and I stared into his eyes as I sung the last verse.

_He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one…_

I kept looking at him as the audience burst into applause and when he grabbed me and pulled me in to kiss him.

And at that moment I knew that what ever life threw at me I would be okay, because I had Edward. And I_ know_ he _is_ the one.

**A/N: Wow. That's it. *Sigh* ****Anywho, reviews would be greatly appreciated since this is the last chapter besides the epilogue. Don't expect the epilogue until I update a chapter of my other stories. ****Also voting is still on at the Twilight Choice Awards so please go vote whether its for me or any of the other nominees, cuz theres some really good stories nominated! ****Thanks and Review!**

**CH 18 Q: Do you guys want a sequel?**

**Lots of Luv,**

**~B~**


	19. Epilogue

A/N: Last chapter :(

We all got in line alphabetically as the instructor told us to do and I regretfully was away from all the Cullen's. Names were suddenly being called and I got nervous. I finally heard the first Cullen's name being called and I cheered.

"Alice Cullen."

Alice danced up on the stage with a smile that could be spotted a mile away. She gracefully took her diploma and danced her way down the stage.

"Edward Cullen."

Edward walked up on stage and when he received his diploma he gave me a wink and went to stand by Al.

"Emmett Cullen."

Emmett plowed his way to get his diploma and when he received it he let out a long 'whoop' and the audience laughed.

"Jasper Cullen."

Jasper came off the stage and gave Ali a peck on the cheek.

"Rosalie Cullen."

Rose gracefully made her way up stage and looking as beautiful as ever got her diploma. I laughed when she and Emmett started a full blown make out session. Only they would make out during graduation.

I tuned out the rest of the names knowing it would be a long time before they got to me. As soon as we got out of here we all had our future pretty set.

Alice and Rose received jobs at the famous _Seventeen _magazine. It is their dream job. Jazz has his first book currently in production. It's a vampire book where he named the characters after all of us. Emmett was heading off to play for the New York Nicks. We were all extremely excited for him.

And me and Edward, well lets just say their happened to be a representative from a major record company in the audience at last years competition. Which by the way Edward and I have won every year. They signed us and we were heading of to record our first single after graduation was over. I snapped out of my thinking when they got to the S's.

"Isabella Swan."

I focused on trying not to trip on my way up the stage. I laughed when I heard all my friends screaming for me. I grabbed my diploma and ran into the awaiting arms of Edward.

And when the last name was called and we were throwing of our caps, I knew that even though we were all doing different ways, we would eventually find our way back to each other. And I owed it all to coming here. To my favorite school: Julliard School of the Arts.

**A/N: So I know it's pretty short but I think it's a good ending. Not many people gave me their input but majority was Ed and Bells being famous so I guess I'm kind of mixing it with the settling down idea too. So I just want to thank a few people. My beta **_Sports990_**, Also there are a couple reviewers that have been with me since the beginning and I always look forward to their reviews. So thanks **_ificanthavejasperiwilltakeseth, MissMouseMeg, Chantelly, 4kitty101_,** (Just a few because the list is very long**_**) **_**and especially**_addictedtoOTH__**. **_**If you look back at her reviews they are normally at least a paragraph. So thank you. I'll stop there because I could really go on and on.**

**So my birthday was yesterday and this is the last chapter so please review! It would be awesome if every one of you gave me a review. **

**I didn't recieve an award at the Twilight Choice Awards but thanks to anyone who voted.**

**I'll notify you when the sequel is up.**

**Lots of Luv,**

**~B~**


End file.
